Sigh
by Fujiwara-Yume Projects
Summary: What if Hatori died at young age? And what if Yoshino had a strange habit to sigh everytime? What was the reason from all of his sigh? AU. Based off Rin's "SIGH"


**Summary: What if Hatori died at young age? And what if Yoshino had a strange habit to sigh everytime? What was the reason from all of his sigh? AU.**

**P.S: Yoshino is 29 years old, Hatori is well, Hatori. During the flashback, Yoshino still around 15 years old, still in high school.**

I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Yoshino didn't know how many times he sighed today. It had become his habit since long ago. He didn't remember when but all that he did was sighing over and over again. He knew that only sighing wouldn't do anything and it was pointless. But he just couldn't stop himself from sighing. He just sighed, and that was all that he do. If he didn't, he would feel that huge lump in his heart. He felt so strange, sad and terrible. Even if for him it was not fun, he just kept on senselessly trying to find the reason for all of his sighs.

And that day, it happened all of a sudden. He was in a dark place he didn't even know about. He tried to look around, but all he could see was the never-ending pitch black darkness. Yoshino sighed again. He didn't know whatever happened to the park he was in just a few seconds ago. And didn't it was right in the afternoon? Just when Yoshino was about to wander around, _he_ appeared.

_He_ was shining like the sun, standing in front of Yoshino with a smile on his face. Yoshino titled his head, the boy in front of him looked strangely similar to someone he knew, his hair, his face, his eyes… All of them were similar, but he couldn't picture out who. The boy looked like he was around 15 or 16 years old, like a high schooler. Yoshino noticed the white robe the boy wore, and the wings on his back. _'He's… An angel?'_

The angel smiled again, he held Yoshino's hand and said: "Give me all of your sighs, and I will turn them to happiness." Yoshino, shocked by what the angel had said to him, could only utter out the word: "Please."

And as he said that, the dark place where he stood in, became a flower field. It was so beautiful that Yoshino couldn't help but to smile in amazement. And just when he wanted to sigh again, the angel touched his cheek, slow and comforting. "Smile," the angel said, giving him some flowers. Yoshino fell silent for a while, before smiled and giggled a bit.

_'All of my sighs… He replaced them with happiness. Those small happiness I've forgotten since long ago, he brings back the smile on my face'._

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Yoshino noticed something. Whenever a smile came back to him, because of that angel, the angel and a memory would connect by themselves, like a puzzle. All he saw was the angel—no, the boy. _'Huh? Wait, did I know him before? When he was still alive…'_

He saw the road, the rain, umbrellas, people surrounding someone on the ground, the bloodstained truck, and the last thing he saw was the hospital. When all of those came back to him, the tears finally fell.

He recalled his childhood memories.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_He was lying on the bed, white sheet covered his face. Yoshino, still in his school uniform, gripped the boy's hand tightly. He sobbed, kissing the boy's hand. He knew. Yoshino knew perfectly well that the boy would leave for a very long time, to the place that Yoshino would never be able to reach. And so that the boy's **journey** wouldn't be as lonely, he gave the boy's cold body, the boy's cold, cold hand his warm breaths. "Tori…" He sobbed, exhaled his breath once again, desperately trying to warm his hand, to warm up Hatori's hand._

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Tori!" Yoshino cried. He remembered everything now. He clutched his shirt tightly, cried so loud that he felt his throat hurting. Then he felt somebody hugged him from behind. The angel—no, _Hatori_ hugged him. "So, now you remember?" Hatori whispered, "the reason why you kept on sighing. Those warm breaths you gave to warm me up, such a kind and comforting wind".

Yoshino choked out, still sobbing, "T-Tori…"

Hatori smiled, slowly, he released the hug from Yoshino. "I'm sorry that I came back too late. It's all over now."

Yoshino looked back, tears still flowing down. "Now… There is no more sighing," Hatori commanded, the smile still on his face. "Raise your head and smile. _Smile for me_".

**XOXOXOXOXO **

When Yoshino came back to his senses, he was standing in the middle of the park, and Hatori was no-where to be found. Slowly, Yoshino looked up, and he smiled. There would be no sighing anymore.

"Thank you…"

~Fin~

Okay, the ending is sooooooo random! What do you guys think? Please please please tell me what you guys think!


End file.
